SwanQueen : You are my happy ending - LilyTsukieSwanMills
by LilyTsukieSwanMills
Summary: Emma est la Sauveuse, elle est doit briser la malédiction crée par la Méchante Reine, Regina Mills celons son fils. Le problème est qu'une sorte d'attirance fusionne entre Madame le Maire et la jolie blonde. Tout les oppose mais pourtant... Elles se détestent, elles adorent ce détester alors pourquoi elles ont envie de s'embrasser a chaque instant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Lana Parrilla et Jennifer Morrison ne m'appartiennent pas (Dommage T-T) Mais l'histoire si alors merci de ne pas me la voler. Les dessins sur la couvertures ne sont pas de moi mais la couverture en elle même si. Et vive le SwanQueen !**

 **Même si le LilyGina c'est mieux ! (Moi X Lana Parrilla) Roooh me jugez pas**

Emma Swan quitte Boston de sa petite Coccinelle jaune. La jeune blonde venait tout juste de fêter son 28ème anniversaire et en soufflant sa seule et unique bougie posé simplement sur un muffin qu'elle venait d'acheter elle avait fait un vœux, un vœux quelle avait espérer toute sa vie en tant qu'orpheline, elle c'était toujours dit que c'était stupide, que les vœux ne se réalisaient jamais et que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée mais pourtant ce qu'Emma ne savait pas, c'est que ce vœux changerais toute sa vie. « Je souhaite de n'être plus jamais seule » avait-elle prononcée avant de souffler sa bougie. Elle fut interrompue par des bruits à sa porte. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle rencontra son fils Henry Mills qu'elle avait abandonné à la naissance 10 ans plus tôt. Voilà pourquoi elle quitte en cette nuit d'automne Boston pour ramener son fils a « StoryBrooke », la ville dans laquelle il vit depuis son adoption. Ce qu'Emma ne sait pas c'est qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais vivre dans son petit appartement de Boston.

-« Tu es la Sauveuse Emma ! C'est toi qui dois briser la malédiction de la méchante reine ! Lui répétas son fils une énième fois.

-Bon écoutes Henry ! Commenças Emma agacé. Je veux bien que les contes de fées soient un mode tentant pour un enfant de 10 ans, mais ici c'est la vraie vie ! Je ne suis pas une Sauveuse et encore moins la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant !

-Mais si Emma ! Regarde c'est écris ici ! « Emma est votre seul espoir elle est celle qui doit tous nous sauvez, elle est le fruit du véritable amour ! Argumentas Henry »

La jolie blonde du écouter pendant encore deux longues heures les récits de son fils concernant les conte de fée. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent enfin un panneau avec inscrit dessus « Welcome to StoryBrooke ». Le petit brun s'empressa de ranger son livre de conte dans son sac à dos.

-« Pourquoi tu le ranges gamin ? Demanda Emma étonner du comportement du petit

-Ma mère vas me le confisqué si elle le voit. Répondit simplement Henry. Je suis partis le récupérée dans son bureau la dernière fois. Ajoutas t'il voyant qu'Emma ne comprenais pas

-En même temps moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être comparée à la Méchante Reine ! S'exclamas la Sauveuse

-108 Rue Mifflin » Répondit-il sous le regard incrédule de sa mère, il ajouta une seconde fois. Tu ne peux pas la rater c'est une grande maison toute blanche ! »

Emma roula dans les rues de la petite ville qui est StoryBrooke en suivant les indications de son fils de 10 ans.

-« Ah oui en effet, on ne peut pas la rater ! Dit sa mère biologique en s'émerveillant devant la beauté de la demeure ou résidait son fils

-Tu baves Maman ! Rias Henry avant de sortir de la petite voiture jaune »

Emma restas quelque instant dans la Coccinelle en souriant face au nom employé par son fils pour la désignée. Il l'avait appelé « Maman », le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Jamais elle n'aurait crue se faire un jour appelé comme ça, jamais elle n'aurait crue qu'un simple surnom puisse lui procurer autant de joie et de baumes au cœur. Elle secoua la tête faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blond et bouclés pour nettoyer ses pensées et vidé sont esprits. Elle sortit de sa petite voiture et rejoignis son fils qui l'attendait dehors. Ils marchèrent sur l'allé de gravier, avant même qu'Emma eu le temps de toqué a la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-« Henry ! Criais quelqu'un de soulagement »

Le petit brun courut dans la maison en ignorant totalement ses deux mères. Emma releva ses yeux émeraude pour regarder la femme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, cette femme était la mère adoptive d'Henry. La Sauveuse plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux chocolat de la Méchante Reine. Elle eut le souffle coupé face à la magnifique femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle avait de belles lèvres pulpeuses maquillées d'un rouge à lèvres rouge sang, un regard froid à vous couper le souffle. Des sourcils bien dessinez et un visage fin et des joues creuses. De courts cheveux brun coiffé d'un brushing. Des courbes bien dessinez, de longue et fine jambes. Elle se tenait la tête haute d'un regard assurée et glaciale. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier noir et d'une jupe de tailleur et des escarpins noirs également. Emma était subjugué par cette femme si élégante qui se trouvait être la mère adoptif de son fils abandonné 10 ans plutôt. Elles se regardaient depuis de longues minutes, Emma se décida de couper se silence plus ou moins pesant pour elle qui se sentait inférieure par rapport à la brune.

-« Hey… Dit simplement la blonde un faible sourire dessinée sur les lèvres.

-Enchanté. Répondit froidement a femme en serrant la main d'Emma, un frisson leur traversa l'échine mais elle n'en tenue pas compte. Je m'appelle Regina Mills, je suis la mère d'Henry et également la Maire de StoryBrooke.

-Moi de même. Dit Emma en mettant ces mains dans les poches arrière de son slim noir.

-Puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse ? Répondit Regina le regard méprisant.

-Emma, Emma Swan. Je suis la mère biologique d'Henry »Regina entrouva légèrement la bouche pour répondre, mais elle la referma immédiatement. La Méchante Reine su, elle comprit. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle était Emma Swan, certes mais surtout la Sauveuse, la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, le fruit du Véritable Amour, celle qui es destiné a brisé la malédiction ou cours de la 28ème année… La Méchante Reine avait adopté le fils de la Sauveuse ! Un sentiment de haine et de soif de vengeance pris possession de Regina. Emma était un danger. Elle devait s'en débarrasser ! Alors que pendant ce temps, Emma ne soupçonnas pas le moins du monde les pensée pervertie par la haine de Madame le Maire. Elle se dit même que cette femme ne mérite pas d'être assimilée à l'horrible Evil Queen du conte pour enfant Snow White.

-« Entrer Miss Swan, je vous en prie. Proposa Regina un sourire forcé sur le visage.

-Merci beaucoup ! Souriais sincèrement Emma. »

Elles pénétraient dans l'humble demeure de Regina Mills. Emma était émerveiller, jamais elle n'avait eu le privilège de mettre les pieds dans une maison aussi luxueuse. Regina emmena Emma dans la cuisine, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jolie blonde qui se tenait à ces côtés mais bien sûre Regina ne s'avoueras jamais a elle-même qu'Emma avait un certain charme, cette idée ne lui vinre même pas à l'esprit ! Elle examina les yeux d'Emma et remarqua qu'ils étaient vert/gris. Elle a de long cheveux blond qui tombe en cascade de boucle jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle portait une veste en cuir rouge ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc avec un jean noir et des Doc Martens bordeaux également. Contrairement à Regina, la Sauveuse s'habille avec un style beaucoup moins classieux et élégant, mais plutôt en garçon manqué avec un style beaucoup plus décontracté. Elles étaient le total opposé l'une de l'autre. Regina proposa un verre de vin a Emma, celle-ci acceptas. Un silence encore une fois pesant régnais entre le deux femmes. Toute deux étaient bouleversé et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire face à la situation actuelle. Emma se décida a enfin brisé ce silence pour la deuxième fois.

-« Vous savez Reg-

-Madame le Maire. Coupas froidement Regina

-Vous savez madame le Maire, -Emma insistas bien dessus- je ne suis pas là pour vous reprendre Henry. Je t-

-Vous en n'aurez pas l'occasion Miss Swan. Coupas une seconde fois Madame Mills.

-J'allais dire que je trouvais que vous êtes une bonne mère, mais si c'est comme ça ! Emma posé son verre sur la table et se dirigea agacé vers la sortie.

-Emma attendez ! S'écrias Regina en attrapant le bras d'Emma »

Cette dernière se retourna vers Madame le Maire. Elles se regardèrent quelque instant dans les yeux, leur cœur battait plus fort que la normal. La Méchante Reine se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle lâcha le bras et la femme froide et impassible repris le contrôle. Elle s'approcha d'Emma, tellement proche qu'elle pue sentir le souffle saccader de la Sauveuse sur son visage.

-« Je. Ne. Vous. Laisserais. Pas. Reprendre. MON. Fils ! Avertis Regina en insistant sur chaque mot encore plus sur le « Mon ».

-C'est ce qu'on va voir Madame le Maire ! Menaça Emma avant de partir en claquant la porte du manoir. »

La Méchante Reine était abasourdie. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui répondre et ce mettre en travers de son chemin encore moins depuis que la Malédiction faisait son effet. Emma quant à elle fut déçu, elle ne s'attendait pas une femme-t-elle que Regina, certes la Maire était une femme magnifique mais tellement froide ! Elle démarra sa voiture et se balada dans la petite ville de StoryBrooke à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir, à cette heure seule le « Granny's Diner » était ouvert. Elle s'engouffra dans le petit restaurant et attendis au comptoir. Une jeune femme aux cheveux brun remplis de mèche rouge avec des yeux bleus arrivas. Elle était habillée avec un chemisier blanc noué au-dessus du nombril avec le logo de l'enceinte dessus. Une minijupe blanche avec deux ligne rouge horizontale sur le bas, assortie avec ces grandes cuissardes rouge montantes jusqu'au-dessus du genou.

-« Ho ! Ça fait bizarre de voir des petits nouveau, je m'appelle Ruby et toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Emma Swan, je cherche un endroit où dormir. Dit Simplement la blonde.

-Ma grand-mère tiens l'hôtel juste à côté, je pense qu'elle n'y verra aucun inconvenant à hébergée une jolie fille comme toi. Lui dit sensuellement Ruby.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup. Répondit la Sauveuse en ignorant les remarques dragueuses de Ruby. »

Emma sortis du restaurant ce dirigeas vers l'hôtel sa valise à la main. En entrant elle vit une vieille dame aux cheveux gris et bouclé des lunettes posé sur le bout de son nez aquilin. Elle était assise sur une veille chaise de bois à bascule en train de tricoter. Emma se dit que c'était sûrement la grand-mère de la serveuse dont elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du nom.

-« Vous devez surement être la grand-mère de la serveuse du Granny ? Demanda poliment Emma.

-Ho bonjour mon enfant, je m'appelle Granny et oui je suis la grand-mère de Ruby, que me vos ta visite ? Répondit la veille dama d'une voix rassurante.

-Je voudrais une chambre pour une durée indéterminée. Demanda Swan.

-D'accord. Granny se leva et donnas la clé de la chambre 17 a Emma, au même moment un homme d'environs une cinquantaine d'années descendit des escaliers. Il avait les cheveux mi- longs de couleur châtains dont certaines était devenue grises, il avait deux petits yeux marron et marchait avec une canne. Emma le savait tout de suite après avoir récupérer ses clé et posé les yeux sur cette homme : Il était mauvais.

-« Ho Monsieur Gold, vôtre chambre vous plait ? Demanda Granny pas très rassurée.

-Merci Granny. Répond-il en posant la clé sur le comptoir tout en fixant Emma dans le blanc des yeux. Je m'appelle Mr. Gold, je tiens une boutique d'antiquité. J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour. Emma. Swan. Ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le prénom de la Sauveuse.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Dit Emma méfiante.

-C'est écris sur votre valise Mademoiselle Swan. Répondit-il en partant. »

Emma déstabiliser adressa un faible sourire a Granny et montas dans sa chambre. Elle lâcha sa valise, retiras sa veste, ses chaussures et son pantalon qu'elle laissa trainez par terre. La jolie blonde se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux de la chambre d'hôtel en regardant le plafond. Elle repensa à toute cette soirée, son fils, cette ville… et Regina. A ses pensées Emma secoua la tête pour oublier les paroles de cette femme. Elle soupira fatigué par cette journée. Elle ferma les yeux puis elle s'endormit aussitôt. Au même moment Regina Mills montas dans la chambre de son fils Henry. Il était assis près de la fenêtre en lisant son livre « Once Upon A Time » que lui avait donné Mademoiselle Blanchard son institutrice.

-« Tu l'as récupérée ? Soupiras Regina.

-Oui. Répondit sèchement le petit sans lever la tête.

-Je te l'avais confisqué Henry ! Dit-elle en osant le ton.

-Je ne te laisserais pas le reprendre ! Tu es Méchante ! Tu es la Méchante Reine ! Je te déteste ! Maintenant qu'Emma est revenue elle vas briser la malédiction ! C'est la Sauveuse ! Et les héros gagnent toujours ! Protestas Henry. »

Regina regardas son fils avec tristesse en sortant de la chambre. Il avait raison… Elle était la Méchante Reine, celle qui avait tué, torturer, humilié un grand nombre d'innocent. Tout ça pour se venger de Blanche-Neige qu'elle avait traqué et bannis pendant de nombreuses années, qui avait veillé personnellement à détruire son bonheur. Son passé la rattrapais, même dans ce monde dépourvus de magie, son fils la voyait comme ce qu'elle était : une méchante. Et elle savait que malgré sa froideur, au fond elle souffrait. Elle se mit en pyjama c'est-à-dire une nuisette de satin violette. Elle se démaquilla enlevant son rouge à lèvres rouge pomme. Elle se mit sous sa couette et fondis en larme. Emma Swan était destinée à briser la Malédiction qu'elle avait créée de ses propres mains. Emma Swan devait mourir, sinon elle allait redevenir la Méchante Reine détesté de tous. Henry posa son livre sur sa table de chevet, il le savait, il en était sûr et persuader, ce n'était pas seulement des contes pour enfants. Tout ce qui était écris dans ce livre était vrai. Emma briserais la malédiction crée par la Méchante Reine. Il regarda par la fenêtre StoryBrooke éclairée par les lampadaires, puis il regarda l'horloge de la ville qui n'avait jamais fonctionner depuis sa naissance. Ici le temps était figé, Henry était le seul à avoir vieillis car il n'était pas touché par la malédiction. Le regard toujours plongé sur les aiguilles de l'horloge, l'aiguille avançât. Henry fut surpris mais heureux. Emma était là et affaiblissais la Malédiction rien qu'avec ça présence. Le temps reprenait son cours, les aiguilles avancent. La Malédiction allait se brisé, Henry en était certains.

/ !\ Important / !\

Hey ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Pour ce qui me suivent depuis pas mal de temps je sais que celle si ne vas pas intéressez un grand nombre d'entre eux mais j'écris cette fanfiction car ça me plait alors excusez-moi si ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez. Et au personne qui me découvres pour la première fois grâce à cette fiction j'espère que cette dernière vas vous plaire n'hésitez pas à vous abonnez à mon profil ^^ (Instant pub omg)

Cette fiction n'est pas là pour faire le résumé des épisodes de Once Upon A Time c'est pour ça que par exemples les dialogues ne sont pas les mêmes que dans l'épisode 1, que Regina n'est pas habillé par elle et qu'il y a des choses en moins mais j'intègre le contexte de l'histoire : 3 J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre si ça ne vous déranges pas de laissé un petit commentaire pour me dire ça. Pour le rythme des chapitres il y en aura pas, j'écris quand j'ai envie et je ne veux surtout pas me forcer alors c'est possible qu'il y est deux chapitres par semaines et puis plus de chapitres pendant 6 mois XD


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan se réveilla après quelque seconde a essayé de s'avoir ou elle était. Puis tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Son fils et ses histoires de contes de fées, StoryBrooke et Regina Mills… Cette femme froide au possible mais pourtant Emma semble persuader qu'il y est du bon en elle. La Sauveuse sautas de son lit quand elle remarque que dix heure était affichés dessus quand elle entendis toquer a la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Regina se réveilla en sursaut après un dur cauchemar. Emma brisait la malédiction. Son réveille affichas 8 heure 15.

-« Merde ! S'écrias t'elle en sortant de son lit et en courant dans la chambre de son fils mais il n'y était pas. Henry ! Crias-t-elle paniquer

-Oui ? Répondit son fils de la cuisine ou il était en train de se griller des tartines.

-Ne m'attends pas pour le bus ! Avertis l'Evil Queen en soupirant de soulagement. »

Regina allas se doucher, laissant l'eau chaude coulé sur son corps dénudé, elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'écarter Mademoiselle Swan de la malédiction et aussi de son fils. Elle s'habilla d'une jupe en tube noire, d'une chemise bordeaux qu'elle ne boutonne jamais jusqu'en haut. Emme enfilas sa fameuse paire d'escarpins noires. Elle se maquilla légèrement un coup de mascara et son indéniable rouge à lèvre rouge sang. Elle mis son parfum a la pomme et a la cannelle. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, c'était surement Henry qui partait à l'école. La Maire regarda son fils de 10 ans s'éloigner pour monter dans le car scolaire, elle soupira… Il tenait toujours son livre « Once Upon A Time » dans ses mains. Regina en avait assez que son fils croit à ces histoire malgré qu'elles soient toutes vrai. Encore une fois Blanche-Neige nuisait à son bonheur. Mais pourtant elle n'avait aucun souvenir. La Reine n'avait aucune envie de travailler avec toute la paperasse qu'il l'attendait à la mairie. "Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Mademoiselle Swan tiens ? » se dit-elle dans ses pensées… Oui mais il lui fallait une excuse pour lui rendre visite, elle n'allait pas simplement arrivées « Oui bonjour je viens vous menacer car je n'ai pas envie de travailler, bonne journée ! » Non… Même si elle en mourrait d'envie ce n'était pas comme ça que ça mère l'avait éduqué ! De toute façon sa mère désapprouvait tout ce qu'elle faisait… Regina soupiras en s'adossant au comptoir de sa cuisine, ces yeux chocolat aperçurent une corbeille de pomme bien rouge posé sur la table. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit « Pourquoi ne pas offrir des pommes à Mademoiselle Swan ? », c'était un peu comme un cadeau de bienvenue, enfin c'est surtout ce qu'elle va lui faire croire. En réalité c'était un cadeau d'adieu aux yeux de Madame le Maire. Cette dernier s'emparas de la corbeille de pomme et enfila son long manteau noir et pris son sac à mains avant de quitter sa demeure et de s'engouffrer dans sa Mercedes noir également. Au volant la Méchante Reine ne plus s'empêcher de penser à la Sauveuse, qu'allait-elle lui dire « Oui je viens vous donner des pommes, bon malheureusement elles ne sont pas empoisonner, maintenant dégager de ma ville et ne vous approcher plus de mon fils » Oui non… Ce n'est pas des plus cordial ce n'était pas le genre de Regina. Certes elle détestait la blonde mais jamais elle n'agirait ainsi avec personne même pas avec cette imbécile de Snow White ! Non, elle aimait juste être froide, lancer des piques et menacer c'était même sa spécialité après ces fameuse lasagne ! A force de réfléchir là jolie brune arrivas devant l'hôtel, le seul de la ville. Elle entra dans ce petit hôtel, d'un pas assurée.

-« Bonjour Madame le Maire. Salua Granny en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Hum. Ignora Regina. Puis-je savoir dans qu'elle chambre loge Mademoiselle Swan ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi froide que la glace.

-Heu, oui oui attendez. Répondis la vieille dame en fouillant dans ces papiers. Chambre 17 Madame Mills.

-Merci beaucoup Granny. Remercia la Reine faussement. »

Regina cherchas la porte numéro 17 son panier en oseille remplis de pomme à la main. Après avoir cherché pendant 2 minutes la fameuse porte elle toqua. Une Emma les cheveux tout ébouriffé, des cernes qui prennent trois quart de son visage, un sourire hébéter sur les lèvres simplement vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un boxer.

-« «Hum, hum. Toussotas la brune face à l'accoutrement de la Sauveuse en rougissant légèrement.

-Oui, que me vos cette visite Madame le Maire ? Questionna la blonde n'ayant visiblement pas compris.

-Miss Swan. Se repris la Méchante Reine. Comprenez… vos choix en matière de sous-vêtements ne m'intéresse guère. Articulas avec difficulté Regina en tentant tant bien que mal à rester froide et à ne pas être gênée par la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux femmes.

-Ho… Emma rougissait puis se repris. Je vois que je vous fais de l'effet Madame le Maire. Provoquas Emma

-P-pas du tout ! Se défendit la concerner en rougissant. Allez enfiler un pantalon Mademoiselle Swan ! Et la femme froide reprit possession de Regina »

Emma se contentas de sourire face à la réaction de la femme qui se trouvait devant elle.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ainsi Miss Swan ?

-J'aime vous déstabiliser Regina. Répondit simplement la Sauveuse en fermant la porte pour enfilé un pantalon laissant Regina seule a cogité.

-Bon alors que me vos cette visite ? Demanda pour la seconde fois Emma en rouvrant la porte cette fois si vêtu d'un pantalon.

-Vous savez que le honeycrisp produit les plus belles pommes ? Demandas la jolie brune en attrapant une pomme aussi rouge que son rouge à lèvres. Il est capable de poussé malgré les plus redoutables des tempêtes hivernal. Elle poursuivit en tendant la pomme à la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Emma la pris délicatement et vin croquer dedans.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas un cadeau de bienvenue ? Demanda la Sauveuse en mangeant sa pomme.

-Vous supposé bien. Répondit froidement la Reine. Elle s'approcha du visage de la femme qu'elle détestait tant. Comme hier, le souffle d'Emma se coupas. Elle rougit, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi ? Se demanda t'elle, c'était peut-être dus au fait que Regina ne se tenait qu'à quelque millimètre d'elle. Prenez sa comme un cadeau d'adieu Mademoiselle Swan. Finis t'elle froidement. Emma déglutis et passa sa lange sur sa lèvre supérieure. La brune se recula à une distance plus convenable. 1-1 Miss Swan. Regina partis en roulant les hanches en souriant fière d'elle. Emma, elle souriait mais pour une autre raison. Regina voulait jouer, très bien. Elles allaient jouer. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre d'hôtel amusé, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, pris sa douche réenfilas ses vêtements de la veille et essayas tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée pendant que son fils était à l'école. Elle devrait attendre ce soir pour quitter la ville, elle devrait d'abord lui dire au revoir. La blonde se rendis au « Granny's » sous les saluts de tous les habitant surpris de rencontré une nouvelle personne, ce n'était pas courant ici. Elle commanda un chocolat chaud avec de ma cannelle, elle le buvait en lisant le « Mirror » rédigé par « Sidney Glass ». Madame le Maire quant à elle s'ennuyait terriblement. Toute cette paperasse infernale, ces habitants qui ne savait faire autre chose que de se plaindre. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle aimait son travail, elle aimait tout contrôler mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour tout finir d'un simple geste de la main. Mais c'était les règles du contrat, une Malédiction est égal à un monde sans magie. Vers les coups de midi sont ventre criait famine, elle se décida à prendre ça pose déjeuner. Arrivées au Granny's, la Méchante Reine sourit en apercevant Emma plongé dans sa lecture en attendant son repas. La jeune blonde s'était promenée dans la forêt de StoryBrooke. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, plus le temps passait, plus elle réfléchissait moins elle avait envie de quitter cette petite ville. Pour son fils principalement mais aussi car Regina l'avait menacé deux fois en moins de 24 heures pour qu'elle quitte la ville et rien que pour ça elle avait envie de rester et puis c'est comme si une petite voix au fond d'elle la poussais à rester. Elle s'ennuyait à présent au Granny's en attendant son plats. La sonnette du café retentis, elle attendit des bruits de talons contre le carrelage résonnait dans ses oreilles, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seul personne. Ses doutes furent confirmer quand elle entendit « Bonjour Madame le Maire » et encore plus lorsque Regina s'assis en face d'elle un sourire trionfal sur le visage, son merveilleux sourire. Emma levas le nez de son journal, les sourcils arqué.

-« Que me vos vôtre présence Madame Mills ? Demanda la blonde en pliant son journal.

-J'ai des points a marqué Miss Swan. Répondit Regina en appuyant ses coudes contres la table et en posant sa tête entre ses mains en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Emma ne put s'empêcher de baiser le regard dans le décotés plongeant de la jeune femme, elle aperçue même un soutien-gorge de dentelles noir. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle tournas la tête les joues empourprée. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? 2-1 pour moi Miss Swan ! Se ventas légèrement la Maire. »

Emma pestas, elle ne laisserait pas une longueur d'avance à Regina ! Ruby apportas les plats des deux jeunes femmes qui se regardèrent avec haine, elle ne posa pas plus de question ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, elle posa l'assiette d'hamburgers frite devant Emma et la salade devant Regina. Le repas se fit dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se décidas à reprendre ces points. Elle posa son coude droit sur la table et appuyas sa tête dessus à l'aide de sa mains, le tout en soupirant pour attirer l'attention de Regina, celle-ci la regardas intrigué « Parfait ! » Se dit la blonde, elle attrapa une frite et la trempas dans son ketchup et vint la manger de la façon la plus sensuel possible tout en regardant la brune dans les yeux. Cette dernière rougissait légèrement.

-« 2-2 ! S'exclamas Emma en levant les bras au ciel. Sa frite pleine de ketchup tomba sur son débardeur blanc. Oh non ! Se lamentas t'elle en frottant la tâche avec un sopalin, elle ne faisait qu'étaler encore plus la tâche.

-Vous êtes qu'une enfant Miss Swan. Dit Regina en éclatant de rire. » Tout le monde fus surpris d'entendre Madame le Maire rire aux éclats surtout Emma qui relevas la tête hypnotisé par la femme magnifique qui se tenait devant elle. Emma la fixait si intensément que Regina le sentis. A présent la Reine avait arrêté de rire, elles se regardaient toute les deux dans les yeux leur étant impossible de décrocher le regard, c'est comme si une force bien au-delà de tous les poussais à se regarder. Elles étaient toute les deux cramoisis, Emma ressentis une douleur dans son bas-ventre, son estomac se tordait, elle prit peur et se détachas des yeux de la Méchante Reine.

-« Je-je ferrais bien… Eu d'aller mettre de l'eau p-pour faire partir l-la tache. Balbutias la Sauveuse en se levant de son siège.

-O-oui f-faîtes donc. Prononça Regina avec difficultés. Emma se dirigeas vers les toilettes. Emma attendez ! Crias Regina sans réfléchir… elle l'avait appelé Emma et celle si sans était rendu compte vue la couleur de ses joues, la brune se repris. 4-3 pour moi. Dit-elle malicieusement.

-A quelle moment êtes-vous passez à 4 Madame le Maire ? Questionnas la blonde.

-A la seconde où je vous ai appelez par vôtre prénom et que vous avez rougis. Répondit-elle. N'est-ce pas, Emma ? Ajoutas t'elle d'une voix sensuelle ce qui fit rougir la Sauveuse une seconde fois.

-5-3. Pesta Emma en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. »

Dieu que Cora tuerait Regina sur l'instant même si elle voyait ce qu'elle était en train de faire actuellement. Regina se maudissait elle-même pour toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commise en seulement 5 minutes. Qu'elle idée de rire et de rougir pour aucune raison face à ça pire ennemie, la personne qui menaça son bonheur. C'était se montrée faible « Love is a weakness » se répétais-t-elle. Puis pourquoi se répétait-elle ça vue qu'elle détestait, non haïssait Emma Swan ! De son côté Emma se trouvait dans les toilettes du café en soutient gorge a bataillé sur sa tache de ketchup en s'énervant dessus, sa l'étalais plus qu'autre chose. Après 5 bonnes minutes, la tache partis enfin. Résultats, son débardeur blanc était trempée, il était devenue transparent et lui collait à la peau. Emma soupiras dépité par sa maladresse légendaire. Regina lui revire en tête, la blonde se passas de l'eau sur le visage et se décidas a enfin rejoindre la jolie brune. Regina se mit à rougir légèrement quand elle aperçut la Sauveuse revenir un débardeur moulant et trempé et encore un peu plus quand elle vu qu'Emma portait un soutien-gorge blanc en dessous, elle pesta intérieurement quand la Sauveuse émit un sourire en coin. La jeune blonde venait de récolter un point sans rien faire. Satisfaite elle se rassit à sa place.

-« 5-4, Regina. Dit Emma en souriant et en insistant sur le prénom de la Reine.

-Madame le Maire. Rectifias t'elle froidement.

-Vous êtes gonflé. Répondis la blonde en buvant le chocolat chaud à la cannelle que Ruby venait de déposer devant elle, la brune au mèche rouge avait également posé un café en face de Madame le Maire.

-Pas autant que vous Miss Swan. Dit-elle froidement en prenant une gorger de café. Je vous laisse régler la note, j'ai du travail. » Et Regina partit faisant tinter la clochette du Granny's sans laisser le temps à Emma de contester. Ruby s'approchas d'Emma pour récupérer les digestifs.

-« C'est une vrai garce n'est-ce pas ? Affirmas Ruby pour engager une conversation.

-Très clairement. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Pourtant vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre toute à l'heure… Ajoutas la serveuse une pointe de jalousie dans la voix qu'Emma sentis.

-Tu sais Ruby, c'est quand elle le décide. Soupiras t'elle en réenfilant sa veste pour sortir du diner.

-Pourtant ça doit être bien la première fois que je l'entends rire, c'est loin d'être dans ses habitudes, tu sais.

-Je veux bien te croire Ruby, bon j'y vais j'ai encore des choses à faire. Dit-elle en posant un billet sur la table.

-Non reprends le, cadeau de la maison.

-Merci beaucoup Ruby. Remercias la Sauveuse en souriant. »

En réalité Emma n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de parler à la serveuse mais en toute honnêteté elle en avait assez de parler de cette femme qui l'horripilais au plus haut point. Son portable dernier cris indiquais 14 heures, Henry terminais à 15h45. Elle avait décidé d'aller le chercher mais elle avait changé d'avis sur la raison, elle ne le ferait pas pour lui annoncer qu'elle quittait la ville mais pour lui dire qu'elle chercherait un travail et pour passer du temps avec son fils histoire de rattraper le temps perdue… Emma s'en voulais, elle avait toujours eu des remords d'avoir abandonné son fils, certes elle avait toujours eu des regrets mais ses dernières 24 heures encore plus… Elle l'avait fait pour qu'il ait toutes ces chances, il les avait eus. Il avait une belle vie, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'Emma n'avait jamais eu. Une mère qui l'aime. Emma se rassurais en se disant qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Regina quant à elle avait ses lunettes posé sur son nez ce qui la rendait particulièrement sexy, elle était concentré sur ses dossiers qui pourtant était si ennuyeux ! Mais c'était sa façon à elle de ne pas penser à la blonde aux yeux émeraude qu'elle haïssait tant. Si Emma restait à StoryBrooke elle briserait la Malédiction à un moment ou un autre… C'était son destin. Madame Mills appela Sidney Glass rédacteur en chef du « Mirror » unique journal de la ville. Sidney était un de ses pions des plus fidèles, et ça Regina Mills s'en servait bien.

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame le Maire ?

\- Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Emma Swan. Ordonnas froidement Regina.

-P-pourquoi ma Reine ? Demanda timidement Sidney

-Fait ce que je te dis sans poser de question ! Crias-t-elle

-O-oui ma Reine… Répondit-il terrifier avant de quitter le bureau. »

15 heures 40, Emma attendais son fils a la sortis de l'école quand une femme aux cheveux court ébène, de beaux yeux vert, une peau aussi pâle que la neige, de belle lèvre rosé, un jolie visage rond. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche à fleur et d'un petit gilet rose pale. Elle avait l'air bienveillant.

-« Bonjour, excuser moi. Vous devez être Emma, la mère biologique d'Henry n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Oui c'est le cas, Henry vous a parler de moi ?

-C'est exact, je m'appelle Mary-Margaret Blanchard, je suis l'institutrice d'Henry. Vous savez Mademoiselle Swan vôtre fils ma beaucoup parler de vous c'est vraiment un garçon intelligent.

-Ho, ravis d'entendre ça. Sinon comment ça vas à l'école ? Tout ce passe bien ? Il a des amis ? Questionna Emma inquiètes sous le regard amusé de Mary-Margaret.

-Non, a vrai dire Henry est un garçon plutôt solidaire. « C'est de famille ! » pensa Emma. Il a beaucoup d'imagination, c'est pour ça que je lui ai donné mon vieux livre de contes, je voulais qu'il ait ce que ce monde manque cruellement. Explique-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la blonde intrigué.

-De l'espoir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça, il voit tous les personnes de la ville comme des personnages de contes. Reprit-elle. Il me voit comme Blanche-Neige ! Rias-t-elle. Et vous qui êtes-vous pour Henry ? Demanda Blanche-Neige.

-Je ne suis pas dans le livre. Répondit la Sauveuse trop précipitamment pour que ça soit vrai. » Donc celons Henry la jeune femme souriante qui se tenait devant elle était censé être sa mère, impossible ! Elle devait seulement avoir 2 ou 3 années de plus qu'elle. Emma fus sortis de ses pensées par une petite tête brune accroché sur ses jambes pour lui faire un câlin.

-« Man' ! Crias Henry en lâchant Emma.

-Salut gamin ! Saluas t'elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils sous le regard amusé de Mary-Margaret.

-Je vais vous laisser vous deux, à demain Henry. Dit l'institutrice en s'éloignant.

-A demain maitresse ! Crias Henry pour qu'elle l'entende.

-Ça te dirais une glace chez Granny's petit ? Proposa la blonde.

-Ouiiii ! Crias-t-il de joie. J'en veux une au chocolat !

-Bah ! S'indignas-t-elle. A la fraise c'est meilleure ! »

Ils arrivèrent au diner mains dans les mains en riant. Ils s'installèrent et mangeas leur glaces, fraise pour Emma, chocolat pour Henry avec supplément chantilly pour les deux, ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-« Et gamin, je vais chercher du travail en ville. Lui avouas Emma.

-C'est vrai ?! C'est trop cool ! Tu faisais quoi comme travail avant Man ' ?

-Je travaillais en tant que garante de causions.

-Tu sais Man' le shérif Graham cherche un second.

-Ça ne plairais pas à ta mère ça… Répondit la blonde en réfléchissant.

-Raison de plus pour le faire ! Rias Henry

-Henry ! Ta mère t'aime tu sais ! Tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait pour toi, pour te protéger ! Défendais Emma. Bon allez je te ramène chez toi gamin. »

Le trajet se fut en silence, Henry boudais après c'être fait réprimander par sa mère biologique. Tandis qu'Emma se questionnais : « Pourquoi avait-elle défendue Regina ?! ». La coccinelle jaune se gara devant le 108 rue Mifflin. Henry ne toquas pas à la porte et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

-« Henry c'est toi ? Demanda Regina affolé.

-Emma t'attend devant la porte. Crias-t-il de sa chambre. Regina s'énervas, bien sûr il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça. Mademoiselle Swan, ce comportement est inacceptable ! A cause de vous mon fils à rater sa séance avec le docteur Hopper ! Dit-elle froidement.

-Un docteur, nôtre fils est malade ? Demanda la blonde.

-MON fils consulte un psychiatre Miss Swan, mais si vous ne l'aviez pas abandonné peut-être qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'y aller ! »

Emma partis énerver sous le sourire satisfait de Regina. « La garce ! » Se répétas en boucle Emma. Elle rentra à l'hôtel et se glissa sous sa couette pour essayer de se calmer, à force de s'énerver seul dans son lit d'hôtel, la Sauveuse s'endormis à bout de force. Regina préparas le diner, ses fameuse lasagne et sa délicieuse tarte aux pommes caraméliser, elle voulait faire plaisir à son fils. Visiblement Henry s'en fichais, le repas se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Même pas un «C'est bon ! », un « Bon appétit » de la part du petit brun. Regina soupiras quand Henry sortis de la table pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour renouer le dialogue avec son fils de 10 ans. La Reine débarrassas la table et fit la vaisselle, elle avait toujours eu horreur du désordre. Elle partit border Henry qui dormais déjà et lui déposas un baiser sur le front. La brune se démaquillas et pris sa douche. Elle mit sa nuisettes violette et s'allongeas dans son lit. Regina eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, la blonde lui apparaissait en tête à chaque fois que ces paupières se fermèrent. « Emma m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs, elle va me le payer ! » pensa-t-elle ? Regina ne faisait jamais au grand jamais d'insomnies, cette blonde l'horripilait au plus haut point. Après 4 longues heures, Regina s'endormis en pensant a Emma Swan.

Hey ! Petit blabla habituelle de fin de chapitres ! Je tiens à dire que jamais j'avais écrit un chapitre aussi long en 2 ans de fanfictions XD

Aussi si Sidney appels Regina « Ma Reine » c'est juste un surnom c'est comme dans la série il n'a aucun souvenirs lui aussi. C'est à partir de ce chapitres que j'ai beaucoup moins suivis la série, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite avec la relation Emma et Regina mais j'avais quand même envie d'instauré ce petit jeu entre elle, et ne vous inquiétez pas au bout d'un moment ça vas ralentir mais il fallait un peu de SwanQueen pour vous donner un avant-gout XD Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :3

D'ailleurs merci beaucoup c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de retour positif alors que j'ai sortis qu'un seul chapitres je vois que les Swens et les Oncers vous êtes les plus fort ! Sinon oui j'avoue que dans ma fic je jette des fleurs sur la beauté de Lana mais c'est plus fort que moi et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette femme est magnifique non mais haut XD Sinon le chapitre je l'ai écrit en environs 1 semaines (Pendant mes cours vous sentez que je vais réussir mon brevet ou pas XD ?) et j'ai mis 5 jours a le recopiée a l'ordinateur donc je pense qu'il y a auras un chapitre toute les deux semaines mais avec moi je préfères pas vous faire un planning juste je tiens à dire que je n'écrirais pas pendant les deux prochaines semaines car je suis en vacances et que j'ai la fleeeemmeeee XDD Et aussi pardonnez-moi si il y a quelque fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaisons c'est vraiment pas mon truc mais je fais de mon mieux pour que cela reste un minimum lisible. Je sais aussi que je donne pleins de détails parfois inutile mais c'est pour faire en sortes qu'on visualise mieux la scène j'espère que je n'en fait pas trop..

Bref merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plus :3


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Swan se réveilla pour la seconde fois dans cette mignonne chambre d'hôtel. Elle se rhabilla avec ces vêtements de la veille… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle face venir ces affaires de Boston… Elle se rendit au Granny's breakfast et partis à la rencontre de Ruby.

-« Hey, bonjour Ruby ! Saluas joyeusement la blonde.

-Salut, Emma. Tiens un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle pour toi.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien commandé ! Dit-elle.

-Non, mais moi oui. Expliquas une petite tête brune en s'asseyant au comptoir au côté de sa mère biologique.

-Comment as-tu sue que j'aimais la cannelle ? Ce n'est pas très commun. Demanda la Sauveuse.

-Surement de famille. Répondit-il en mangeant les pancakes que Ruby venait de poser devant lui. »

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien en mangeant leur petit déjeuner. Il était maintenant temps pour Henry d'aller a l'école. Sa mère biologique l'accompagnas pour le plus grand bonheur du brun.

-« Bon parlons de l'opérations Cobra ! Dit-il surexciter

-Hein ?!

-C'est un nom de code 'Ma. C'est pour pas que Maman s'en rende compte. Il te faut un nom de code.

-Pour l'instant tu n'as simplement m'appelé Emma. EN quoi consiste nôtre mission ? Se risqua t'elle a demandé.

-A briser la malédiction ! Tu suis quand je te parle ou tu fais comme moi en cours de maths ?! Emma ce n'est pas leur vie. Ils sont enfermés dans une fausse vie avec de faux souvenirs ! Demande leur de te raconter leur passé, ils n'en sont pas capable ! Car ils n'en ont pas à pars ce de la forêt enchanté !

-Henry… Soupiras Emma.

-Ruby par exemple c'est le petit chaperon rouge mélangé au grand méchant loup. Granny c'est mère-grand. Le docteur Hopper c'est Jiminy criquet ! C'est logique Man' !

-Bon aller file, ton bus est là. Dit-elle en regardant son fils monté dans le car scolaire pour partir s'asseoir seul avec son livre ce qui fendit le cœur d'Emma. Cette dernière repensait à la proposition de son fils, être assistante du Sheriff Graham qui pour Henry était le chasseur. La Sauveuse se rendit au commissariat de la petite bourgade du Maine bien décidé à avoir ce poste. Elle y trouva un bel homme brun qui portait l'enceinte du Sheriff. C'était donc Graham pensas-t-elle.

-« Bonjour, vous êtes bien le Sheriff Graham ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui que me vos vôtre présence ? Dit-il se levant.

-Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Swan. On m'a dit que vous cherchiez une assistante.

-Commençons déjà par nous tutoyer Emma. Dit-il en lui serrant la main. Tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

-Je ne sais pas si sa compte mais avant de venir ici j'étais garante de caution… Dit la blonde en souriant.

-Vous êtes engagé ! Vous êtes en période d'essais pendant une semaine, si tout se passe bien on signera les papiers.

-Ho, Emma fut surprise d'avoir été engagé si rapidement elle qui avait préparé une tonnes d'arguments. Super, je commence quand ?

\- Demain, 8 heures. Soyez a l'heure. Ordonnas le brun.

-Nous n'avions pas convenue de nous tutoyer ?

-J'avais oublié, excuse-moi Emma.

-Ce n'est rien, a demain Graham ! Dit-elle toute contente en partant. »

Emma était heureuse mais inquiètes. Si c'était une veille moche qui c'était présenter ça ne se serrai pas passé pareil, c'était sûre et ça la jolie blonde le savait. Il était déjà onze heure et demie et cette dernière commençais à avoir faim, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais se rendre à pied de l'arrêt de bus, au commissariat était une sacré trotte ! Elle retourna au breakfast, intrigué et perturber par tous les regards mauvais et désolé des habitants. Elle fut certaines qu'il y avait un problème quand elle entra au Granny's et que tout le monde se tue pour la dévisager. Elle s'asseyait au comptoir quelque peu déstabilisé.

-« Ruby, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tiens. Répondit-elle gêné en lui tendant un journal. »

Emma le saisie, en première page on apercevait la photo de son casier judiciaire avec comme grand titre « Une criminelle a StoryBrooke ! » il était raconté son passage en prison.

-« Non ! Non ! Non ! Henry ne peut pas lire ça ! Comment vas t'il réagir en apprenant que je suis une ancienne détenue et qu'il est née là-bas !?

-Alors c'est vrai… Tu es allé en prison ?

-Oui, mais c'est derrière moi tout ça… J'en suis peu fière…

-Mais c'est trop stylé ! S'exclama la brune. Raconte-moi tout, c'était comment ? Y avait des mecs mignons ?!

-Ruby ! S'énervas Emma ne voulant pas en dire plus.

-Ho, oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas sa doit surement être Regina.

-Elle va me le payer ! Crias-t-elle en lançant le journal sur le comptoir et partis énervé et plus déterminé que jamais. »

Regina se préparas et enfilas une jolie robe grise et ces escarpins noir en n'oubliant pas son indémodable rouge à lèvres rouge sang. Puis partis travaillé à la Mairie. Elle était heureuse, elle pensait avoir réussis à faire fuir Emma. La matinée se déroulas sans encombre elle restait de bonne humeur. Elle mangeait tranquillement ça salade quand un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le jardin de la mairie. La brune se levas affolé et regardas par la fenêtre. Elle aperçut la Sauveuse en débardeur en pleins mois de Novembre. La blonde aux yeux émeraudes était en sueur, une tronçonneuse à la main coupant une à une les branches du précieux pommier de la Reine. Cette dernière fut prise d'une colère noire. Elle enleva ses hauts talons et les lanças sur le sol de son bureau, elle se mit à courir en dehors de la Mairie sous les yeux incrédules de sa secrétaires Aurore qui s'appelait Julie dans ce monde. Quand la Mairesse posa ses pieds sur le gazon humidifier, un frisson de fraicheur pris place dans tout son corps, peut-importe elle devait arrêter la Sauveuse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que toute les branches finissent au sol.

-« Emma ! Emma ! Crias-t-elle folle de rage.

-Tiens bonjour Regina, ça vas bien et vous ? Dit-elle ironiquement.

-Mais que faites-vous ! Vous êtes malades ! Hurlas t'elle en arrachant l'objet du délit des mains de la blonde.

-C'est ce qu'il arrive quand on s'attaque à moi. Que ça vous serve de leçon, je me ferrais un malin plaisir a revenir coupé le reste des branches. Menaça-t-elle en s'approchant des lèvres de la Méchante Reine, elles coupèrent leurs respirations.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable Miss Swan. Répondit Regina en s'approchant encore plus, un seul pas de la part de l'une d'entre elle scellerais leur lèvres.

-Ho mais vous non plus Regina, vous non plus. Dit-elle en s'éloignant. 7-5 pour vous, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Hier nous étions à 5-4 pourtant.

-Il n'y a que donc ça qui vous intéresse sérieusement ?! S'énerva Emma.

-Je ne perds jamais. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Et bien préparer vous car cela vas changer. »

Puis elle partit en laissant Regina en robe, pieds nues, une tronçonneuse et de magnifiques pommes joncher sur le sol. Madame le Maire se ressaisis, retournas dans son bureau récupéré ces chaussures et enfiler son long manteau noir. Elle saisit un panier en oseille posé dans son bureau et retourna dans le jardin ramassé les pommes tombés. Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes qu'elle était accroupis au sol prenant garde à ne pas se salir. Elle leva la tête quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, c'était Graham. Elle se leva, corrigeas les plies de sa robe ainsi que son brushing.

-« Salut Gina. Dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Graham. Répond-elle en posant ses mains sur le torse de son amant.

-On se voit ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Non, pas ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Allez Regina… Supplias t'il en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

-Hum… Demain soir Graham. Dit-elle en l'embrassant juste pour le faire taire, Regina n'aimait pas Graham entre eux c'était juste sexuel.

-A demain alors… Chuchotas t'il tristement en partant. »

Regina soupiras tristement… Graham ne l'intéressais pas, ils se voyaient une à deux fois par semaine, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, s'embrassaient ils ne se passaient rien, il ne se passait pas se frisson qu'il l'électrifiait autre fois avec Daniel… Il lui manquait tellement, elle avait perdu son véritable amour… Elle était tellement triste depuis qu'il n'était plus là, tellement vide, tellement seul… A ces pensées la brune se mit à pleurer sur les pommes qu'elle était en train de ramasser… Depuis qu'elle avait adopté Henry elle se sentait moins seuls, elle lui donnait tout l'amour que sa propre mère ne lui avait pas donné à l'époque. Mais depuis que le petit brun c'était mis en tête de retrouver sa mère biologique, il c'était énormément éloigné d'elle au plus grand d'espoir de 'Gina. Henry était comme sa seconde chance, une façon de se racheter, il était son petit rayon de soleil. Quand Mary-Margaret a donné le livre de contes au petit, elle fut dévastée. Pourquoi n'avais t'elle jamais droit au bonheur ? Il l'a voyais comme une ennemie, elle faisait tout son possible pour le rendre heureux, pour qu'il ne manque de rien… mais ça ne suffisait pas… Qu'est-ce qu'Emma avait qu'elle n'avait pas ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureux qu'avec Emma et sa la rendait folle et la tuais intérieurement. Elle aimait vraiment son fils et ne comprenais pas pourquoi il doutait de ça… La pluie sortis la Mairesse de ces pensées, elle se leva séchant ses larmes, ramassant le panier. Son fils lui manquait énormément… Depuis qu'il c'était mis en tête de retrouver sa mère biologique car ça mère adoptive était la méchante Reine.

De son côté Emma fût fière d'elle certes il y allait avoir des représailles mais la blonde a cette instant précis n'en avait que faire ce qui l'inquiétais était cette petite voix dans sa tête qui la faisait culpabilisé. Elle essayait de la faire taire mais il n'y avait rien à faire… cette voix était bel et bien présente. Pourquoi ? Ce demandais-t-elle. Regina méritais ce qui c'était passé après l'horreur qu'elle lui avait dit hier. Mais imaginer la mère adoptive de son fils pleurer lui nouait le cœur et ça lui échappais totalement… Qu'elle était la cause de cette douleur ? Elle n'en savait rien. La jeune blonde décida d'ignorer cette voix et se douloureux sentiments, elle prit peur. Ce soir, Emma quitterais la ville, quitterais son nouveau poste, quitterais son fils, quitterais cette femme qui la rendait folle et fuirais encore une fois n'importe qu'elle sentiments. Au volant de son automobile, elle se dit que ça ne servais a rien d'attendre ce soir. Emma le savait, elle n'arrivera pas à dire adieu à son fils pour la seconde fois. Alors elle partirait sans rien dire, c'était la solution la plus simple mais aussi la plus lâche… Mais c'est ce qu'elle était. Une femme lâche qui fuilliait ces sentiments et surtout ces responsabilité, et avoir un enfant était une bien trop grand responsabilité pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait assumée…De sa mobylette jaune, Emma apercevait les frontières de la ville, elle accélérait quand elle vue un loup blanc aux yeux vairons rouge et noir posé en pleins milieu de la route le regard apeuré. Emma prise de surprise dérivait de direction pour ne pas percuter l'animal mais les pneus abimée et le sol mouillé par la pluie fit perdre le contrôle du véhicule à Emma. Elle rentra dans le panneau en pierre de l'entrée de la ville avec une vitesse affolante. Emma fût cogner sous la puissance du choc et perdit connaissance.

18h30 était indiqué sur l'horloge du manoir Mills, Henry était dans sa chambre en train de faire ces exercices de français pendant que Regina s'activais au fourneau. Ce manoir était bien trop grand et bien trop calme pensait la femme de maison, elle fût sorties de sa cuisine et de ces constatations par son téléphone portable qui sonnait dans le salon. Qui pouvait avoir la stupidité de la déranger d'une heure aussi tardive ?! Regina saison son téléphone et la colère monta d'un cran quand elle vit afficher « Bureau du Sheriff » sur son écran de smartphone.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu viennes me déranger à cette heure-là ?! Décrochas t'elle très énervée.

-Emma Swan se trouve actuellement assommé derrière les barreaux d'une de mes cellules. Avertis Graham.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-elle tout de suite moins énervé et très intéressé par la nouvelle.

-Je l'ai trouvé à l'abord de la ville assommé au volant, elle a percuté le panneau de la ville. Détaillas t'il.

-Tu penses qu'elle était ivre ? Questionnas la Reine.

-Je pencherais moi aussi sur une conduite en état d'ivresse.

-Parfait. Se réjouis-t-elle en raccrochant. »

Regina était toute souriante et heureuse et ce dit que ceci pourrait faire perdre des points à Emma au près d'Henry. Elle retourna en cuisine reprendre la préparation du diner. C'était son moment préféré, son petit moment de détente a elle avec son bain. Regina a toujours aimer cuisiner, même en tant que Reine sa lui arrivais de cuisiner elle-même. Mais depuis qu'elle avait Henry cette passion c'était amplifier. Pouvoir le rendre heureux avec sa nourriture la comblais de bonheur. Cela pouvait paraitre insignifiant aux yeux de tous mais la maire éprouvais un telle vide en elle alors chaque petit moment de joie était quelque chose d'énorme et elle essayait d'en profiter le plus possible. Après avoir finis de préparer le repas, elle mit la table et appela Henry pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir. Le repas se fit calmement, presque silencieux hormis toutes les questions futiles de Regina du genre « Est-ce que c'est bon ? Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Qu'à tu fais a l'école ? Qu'à tu mangé ce midi ? » Mais Henry répondit à peine. Au moment du dessert Regina se décida à parler à son fils.

-« Henry, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… Commença-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait la plus douce possible. Mon chérie,… Emma a été arrêtée pour conduite en état d'ivresse alors qu'elle voulait quitter la ville… Lui annonça-t-elle.

-Non… Henry se décomposa. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible tu mens ! Emma ne ferais jamais ça ! Crias-t-il énerver.

-Je suis désolé mon chérie…

-Non tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es même très contente ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais préféré qu'elle meure dans un accident de voiture ! Comme ça tu m'aurais pour toi tout seul ! Mais moi, je te déteste ! Hurla-t-il en courant dans sa chambre. »

La reine s'effondra face à la violence des mots de son fils. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé… Au fond tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était récupéré l'amour de son fils. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Regina calmas ces sanglots et nettoyas la table puis fit la vaisselle. Elle détestait le désordre. Elle ce décidas hésitante a allez Henry. Elle découvrit son petit garçon la tête dans son oreiller pleurant a chaude larmes ce qui fendis le cœur de la brune. Elle s'asseyait au pied du lit et caressa le dos de son fils qui lui sautas dans les bras en pleure. Ils restèrent tout deux quelque minute le temps que le petit brun se calme. Regina était heureuse de passer un moment comme ça avec son fils ça faisait si longtemps.

-« Elle a voulu m'abandonner une nouvelle fois… Dit-il faiblement la voix triste.

-Non mon chéri… Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime… Chuchotas t'elle en caressant les cheveux d'Henry. Allez, au dodo maintenant. Lui dit-elle en couchant Henry et en lui faisant un bisou sur le front avant de se lever pour partir elle aussi se coucher.

-'Man… Appela faiblement le petit brun.

-Oui, mon chéri ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

-Excuse-moi…

-Ce n'est rien. Lui sourit-elle. Allez bonne nuit mon amour. »

Regina étendit la lumière de la chambre et partis dans la sienne le sourire aux lèvres. Mais une question lui démangeait l'esprit bien qu'elle essaye de l'ignorer. « Pourquoi avait-elle défendu Emma de la sorte ? » Regina se persuadais que ce n'était rien, que c'était pour ne pas faire encore plus de mal à Henry, mais il avait raison. Emma a voulue abandonner son fils une seconde fois. Regina ne savait pas pourquoi Emma avait voulu fuir StoryBrooke et encore moins pourquoi était-elle ivre ? Regina sentait son estomac se noué, elle se sentait coupable. Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis qu'Emma était arrivée, qu'elle reparte. Mais elle se doutait bien que la blonde était partis a cause d'elle et à chaque fois qu'elle se répétais cette phrase dans sa tête, ça lui faisait mal. Pour chasser cette phrase de ces pensées, la reine décidas d'aller se relaxée dans un bon bain chaud. Elle retira ça ceinture noir, retiras ensuite ses escarpins qui lui brûlaient les pieds à force de les porter toute la journée. Puis abaissa la fermeture éclair de sa robe et fit glisser cette dernière le long de ces fines jambes et la fit tomber au sol. Elle fit couler l'eau du bain en mettant le robinet le plus possible sur l'eau chaude. Elle aimait quand l'eau lui brûlait la peau sa la détendait, elle et ces muscles. Elle resta une bonne heure dans son bain en se lavant le corps et les cheveux. Elle se sécha et mis une nuisette noir laissant sécher ces cheveux a l'air libre gouttant sur sa tenue légère. Elle se démaquilla et vint se glisser sous les draps. Elle mit du temps, beaucoup trop de temps avant de s'endormir. Elle essaya plusieurs positions, sur le dos, le ventre, d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Un pied en dehors de la couette, emmitouflée dans celle-ci qui finit au sol plus d'une fois durant cette courte nuit. Impossible pour la Reine de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Un seul mot, une seule pensée, une seul personne ne hantait la nuit de Regina la rendant très courtes. Une chevelure blonde, deux yeux émeraude et une veste en cuir rouge impossible à sortir de sa tête. Regina ne savait pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle fermais les yeux elle voyait la jolie blonde. Regina réussis enfin à trouver le sommeil vers 4 heures du matin et tombas dans les bras de Morphée.

Je m'excuse pour la qualité médiocre de ce chapitre malgré ce temps d'attente.. Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre et je m'en excuse encore de plus il n'y a qu'un seul moment de SwanQueen mais comme vous le savez nous sommes au tout début de la fiction alors il faut bien que tout ce mettes en place et j'essaye toujours de suivre la série sans trop faire pareil alors les incohérence avec la série n'en sont pas une XD Bref j'ai énormément d'idées pour cette fiction et si j'ai toujours la motivation pour tout écrite je ne suis pas prête de l'arrêter maintenant.

Je vous aimes de tout mon petit cœur ! N'oubliez pas de voter ça fait plaisir :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

« Aie ma tête » Fût les premiers mots qu'Emma émit en se réveillant dans une cellule du commissariat à 3 heures du matin. La jeune blonde avait un mal de dos horrible, le lit de la chambre de son appartement était pourtant si confortable dans ces souvenirs. Elle s'asseyait les yeux mi-clos se les frottant pour se réveiller. Elle se rendit compte enfin qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel et encore moins dans son appartement à Boston alors qu'elle aurait dût s'y réveiller. Elle se trouvait dans enfermée dans une cellule quand tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Que faisait-elle là ? Que c'était-il passé après qu'elle aille vue ce loup, elle se rappelle juste avoir dévié de la route, ensuite trou noir. Après ce qu'il c'était passé, elle aurait plus envisagé le fait de se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital et non dans une cellule. Elle se sentait stupide… Qu'allait penser Henry en apprenant qu'elle l'avait abandonné une fois de plus… Et Regina qu'allait-elle lui dire… Emma essayas de chasser l'image de cette magnifique brune de ces pensées mais en vin et cela duras pendant des heures. Regina, Regina, Regina fût la chose qu'Emma ce répétais en boucle dans sa tête. Sa voix et ça façon de l'appeler « Miss Swan » la rendais folle et elle n'y comprenait absolument rien.

« -Je te hais Regina Mills. Murmuras-t-elle à haute voix comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre.

-Moi de même, Miss Swan. Répond là principal intéressez d'une voix glacial »

Madame le Maire était rentrée dans le commissariat au même moment. Toute deux avaient passez la nuit à penser à l'autre mais aucune n'étais capable de l'admettre. Cela faisait des heures qu'Emma pensait à cette femme et Regina avait peiné à s'endormir car la vision de la blonde lui revenait en tête à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de fermer l'œil. Aucune d'entre elle ne comprenaient pourquoi. Regina ne comprenais pas pourquoi la phrase d'Emma lui avait fait un pincement au cœur, Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle essayait de ce persuader qu'elle détestait Regina. Emma s'en voulait, elle ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, elle ne voulait pas que la jolie brune pense qu'elle la déteste.

-« Non, non Regina ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pardon. Paniquas Emma en se relevant d'un coup. Cela faisait 4 heures qu'elle pensait à la Méchante Reine sans s'en rendre compte.

-Pourtant vous l'avez dit, Miss Swan. Répondit-elle froidement une goutte de tristesse dans la voix avant de s'assoir jambes croisé sur le bureau de Graham.

-Regina, qu'est-ce que je fou ici ?! Demanda la blonde en voulant changer de sujet car elle se sentait coupable de faire mal à la brune… Puis de toute façon depuis quand Regina en avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'Emma pouvait penser d'elle ?! Hein…

-Langage Miss Swan et arrêter d'être si familière avec moi. Réprimandas t'elle fermement. Vous êtes en garde à vue pour conduite en état d'ivresse.

-Mais je n'étais pas ivre ! Il y avait un loup en pleins milieu de la route ! S'emportas-t-elle en s'accrochant au barreau de sa cellule.

-Il n'y a pas de loup dans le Maine Mademoiselle Swan, encore moins ici à StoryBrooke. Expliquas Regina en s'approchant des barreaux en les tenants elle aussi dans la main. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent comme souvent ces derniers jours, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade emplis d'adrénaline.

-Insignez-vous que je mens Madame le Maire ? Articulas lentement la blonde très proche de son interlocutrice.

-Sûrement. Miss Swan, puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda la brune à quelque centimètre des lèvres de cette dernières.

-Vous pouvez demander toute sorte de chose à ma langue Regina. Sous entendit Emma.

-Pourquoi avez-vous voulue quitter la ville Mademoiselle Swan ? Questionnas Regina intéressé par la réponse.

-Ho… Emma ne s'attendais pas à cette question et réfléchît a la formulation de ces prochaines phrase puis repris de sa voix la plus sensuelle possible. Et bien voyez-vous Madame le Maire, j'ai un problème. Affirmas-t-elle.

-Ah oui lequel ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué. Emma se rapprochait le plus qu'elle pouvait de cette dernière sans pour autant touchez ses lèvres.

-Figurez-vous Madame le Maire que vous êtes terriblement attirante et une grande partis de moi à irrésistiblement envie de goûter au gout de vos lèvres et de vous plaquer au mur. C'est assez compliqué pour moi de me retenir de vous toucher alors je suis partis fuyant vôtre odeur de pomme si envoutante. Avouas Emma lentement.

-Et bien ne vous retenez plus Miss Swan. Répondit la Méchante Reine joueuse voulant voir si la Sauveuse allait réellement le faire. Puis de toute façon personne ne nous surprendras à 7 heures du matin. Pensas t'elle pour se rassurer pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. »

N'y une, n'y deux. Regina embrassas sauvagement Emma à travers ses barreau se collant le plus possible à ses derniers. La Sauveuse fût surprise mais en aucun cas déçu, elle vint approfondir leur baiser passant sa main dans les cheveux ébène de la Maire, agrippant de son autre main son cou pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle malgré les barreaux qui s'éparait les corps des deux femmes. Le désir dans le corps de celle-ci ne faisait qu'augmenter. Regina agrippait à son tour le corps de la femme qu'elle embrassa en posant son bras autour de ses hanches et l'autre s'accrochant à la longue chevelure blonde d'Emma. Elle approfondit leur baiser en demandant l'accès à sa langue, qu'elle ne refusa absolument pas. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle sans détacher leur corps l'une de l'autre. Un sourire trionfal prix place sur le visage de la Reine.

-« Hum, Miss Swan… Gémis t'elle essayant de ce reprendre malgré le fait que tout son corps était bouillonnait de désirs et de frustrations que ça en devenait presque insupportable. Ho et puis merde ! S'exclamas t'elle en fouillant dans les tiroirs du bureau du Sheriff pour en sortir un trousseau de clefs.

-Langage Madame le Maire ! Rias Emma pour masquer le fait qu'elle était complètement secoué par ce qu'il venait de ce passez quelque seconde plutôt. Regina s'empressas d'ouvrir la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait la blonde. »

Elle la plaqua au mur ne pouvant plus attendre, et l'embrassas pour la seconde fois enroulant ses pieds autour de la taille d'Emma qui la soutenait en l'embrassant fougueusement. Aucune des deux ne réfléchissait aux conséquences de leurs actes, tellement leurs cerveaux bouillonnaient de désirs. Emma saisis le sein de Regina et le malaxa à l'aide de ses doigts. Regina se détachas des lèvres de la blonde et vins descendre ses baisers sur la mâchoire de sa partenaire puis dans sa nuque, sur ses clavicules et puis le haut de sa poitrine. Regina remonta et embrassa Emma pour la faire taire, elle passa doucement sa mains baladeuse sous le jean de la Sauveuse puis enfin sous son boxer pour venir titiller son clitoris. Regina ne cessa d'embrasser Emma pour ne pas qu'elle gémisse trop fort.

-« Ba alors Miss Swan, ça mouille par ici. Dit-elle sensuellement entre chaque baiser.

-Ta gueule Regina. Répondit la blonde en ré embrassant la Mairesse »

Regina émis un petit rire tandis qu'Emma ne pût s'empêcher de gémir fortement quand la brune lui incéras un doigt, puis deux et quand elle commença à faire de petit mouvement pour frustré Emma qui était toujours plaqué contre le mur les jambes autour de la taille de Regina qui tenais la blonde de sa mains libre.

-« Roh bordel Regina, plus vite ! Supplia Emma en passant la mains dans la chevelure de la brune »

Par surprise la Méchante Reine rentras un troisième doigt dans l'intimité de la Sauveuse puis vint accélérer ses mouvement de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'Emma atteigne l'orgasme agripper a là chevelure ébène. Regina embrassas Emma du bout des lèvres avec un sourire pleins de sous entendue. Elle fît ensuite comme si de rien était et refermais la grille avec Emma à l'intérieur qui ne comprenais absolument rien. Graham rentras à ce moment-là dans le commissariat.

-« Ho, bonjour Regina. Saluas le Sheriff en détaillant la Reine de haut en bas puis il détourna le regard. Euh… Regina… Balbutias t'il rougissant.

-Ho ha… Regina était mal à l'aise et redescendis rapidement sa robe rouge de honte sous le rire en coin d'Emma qui était agrippée au barreau de la cellule. Bon je vais vous laisser. Puis Regina partis comme elle était rentrée »

Emma pouffas légèrement devant l'incompréhension de Graham et la gêne de Regina, c'est la première fois qu'elle la voyait comme ça. Bordel, qu'avait-elle fait ?! Pourquoi avais t'elle flirter avec la mère biologique de son fils ?! Et surtout pourquoi Regina l'avait-elle embrassée en premier alors qu'Emma faisait son nécessaire pour ne pas craquer ? Puis pourquoi devait-elle prendre sur elle pour ne pas passez ses mains sous les courbes de la brune ? Etait-elle en train de succomber peut a peu face à Regina Mills ?

« Et merde ! » Fût les seuls pensées d'Emma.

Hey ! Ce chapitre est définitivement plus court que les autres MAIS a partir d'ici il vas y avoir du changement, a la base je ne voulais pas partir dans cette relation tout de suite... Pour tout avouez j'ai écris ce chapitre à 4h du matin et... généralement c'est une mauvaise idée xD

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus malgré la courte durée ^^


End file.
